Saving Heart
by peanutlvp
Summary: (New chapter added!) This is my take on what happens after Things Change, when Terra breaks Beast Boy's heart. Beast Boy can't let this go, he knows he is right about her being the true Terra, and will do whatever it takes to prove it. (BBxTerra) (a little RobxStar) Also, reviews would be so greatly appreciated, thanks!
1. Things Change, Part 2

"Titans go!" Robin's voice echoed in the treatment plant as the team dove into action. The white beast they had been hunting for the past several hours was finally cornered, and this time they were not about to let him slip through their fingers. Taking the shape of the cement floor, the beast began to throw itself at any of the approaching teen, forcing them to fight from a distance to avoid a cement headache. Starbolts, cannon fires, and explosives all merely bounced off the shifting creature. As the white beast roared it was hit with one of raven's spells, knocking him back. The black hand encased itself around the beast, holding him down. The hold, however, was merely temporary as the cement creature was able to change forms once more, this time choosing a liquid form after making contact with a container holding an unknown substance.

The creature reached out for the nearest titan, capturing Starfire in a semi-solid grasp. Robin threw one of his explosives at the creature while Cyborg simultaneously launched cannon fire at it. When Robin's device hit the creature Starfire used her bolts, now charged, to cause an even bigger explosion. The creature dissipated, freeing a now soaked Starfire. "Nice work!" Robin and Cyborg high fived each other in victory.

The team regrouped with a few sighs. "Cyborg why don't you get a-" Robin's voice was cut off by a roar and a brick arm knocking the team against the wall, the creature still had not been defeated. "Where is Beast Boy?!" Robin desperately tried paging his team mate again as they worked to hold off the assailant. It was clear they would not be able to defeat the white beast without the help of their furry green friend.

Every attack they threw at the creature seemed to merely bounce off it, and now the team was beginning to grow tired. Each teen had enough scrapes, cuts and bruises to go around, and now they were beginning to run out of options. They had thrown everything they had at the creature, yet still nothing seemed to work. The fight moved out into a clearing, and the creature had taken on a mud form. Robin lodged several detonators in the creature's body, though he did not seem to notice thanks to Starfire and Raven's continuous attacks on his back, causing the beast to circle the clearing continuously. The detonations went off, one after another, though they merely seemed to stun the white monster. As the beast stood there slightly dazed, a deep growl rumbled through the forest and reached the clearing. "Beast boy!" Robin recognized that sound and relief spread across the team. A large green wildbeast crashed through the clearing and staright into the white monster, sending him flying through the other side of the clearing and against a rocky mountain. Again the beast was hit with more explosives, as Beast Boy, now in the form of a gorilla, continuously pounded on the monster. Raven and Starfire now circled above the monster, firing starbolts and spells at a rapid pace. The fight continued to move towards another treatment plant, this one a much larger one. Each titan could tell they were slowly, but surely, wearing the wretched creature down. As the group plowed through a wall, a large detonation went off in the creature, causing a strained shout of pain and a gaping hole in his body. "We've got him!" Robin knew the victory was finally close.

Spotting a container of acid, and idea popped into Raven's head. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Black energy encased the container, freeing the acid to rain down on everything. A black shield emerged suddenly, protecting each other the team members while the creature burned away. They had finally defeated the white shapeshifter.

Back at the Titan's tower, Beast boy silently took to his room, heartbroken by the things said in the last twenty four hours. "THINGS CHANGE" These words rand through Beast Boy's ears over and over until he had a splitting headache, all along with robotic Slade's taunts at the amusement park. He slammed his fists onto his desk in pure frustration and agony. This didn't add up; something was definitely wrong, and even his best friends weren't willing to help him figure it out anymore… Some best friends. Beast Boy stood up suddenly, so quickly that the chair he had been sitting on fell to the ground in his wake. A rush of motivation took over him, he was going to do something and he was going to fix everything and he knew exactly where he needed to start. He would bring Terra home where she belonged and everything would be alright again.

Beast Boy studied the ground before him, running his fingers over the sediment. He studied the rock walls, the cooled lava, and the center where her statue once stood. He searched with his inhumane senses for anything odd, anything that could explain her coming to life and then forgetting everything. Something that would explain how she could forget her powers or the team or even him and what they had. Since he was looking for answers, this place was as good as any to start. Maybe Cyborg could analyze the rocks and dirt and find something his sharpened senses missed. Maybe there was something that poisoned Terra while she was trapped in the rock that would have caused her to lose her memory. Maybe it was due to the lack of airflow or sunlight or maybe even she hit her head when she became human again. Beast Boy was desperate for any solution, as long as he had a way to fix it. Not having Terra in his life just wasn't right. Beast Boy ran his fingers through the now dead flowers he had brought her statue so long ago. Was something maybe wrong with the flowers?

"Thought I'd find you down here." Beast Boy's thoughts were interrupted by a smooth and calm voice, making him jump at first, but he recognized the voice after a second.

"I can't just give it up- this isn't right. She belongs here! With us!" Beast Boy's voice rang with slight desperation as he stood up. He continued to stare at the ground where her statue once stood. "

"Don't you think if she really wanted to be here she'd-"

"NO I DON'T! AND YOU DON'T EITHER! I CANT JUST PRETEND THIS IS THE WAY IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE BECAUSE IT'S NOT" Robin blinked at his friend's sudden outburst and there was silence between the two for a few heart beats. It wasn't like Beast Boy to blow up like that. It was clear to Robin how much pain his friend truly was in.

"Alright you're right, I don't. But what can we do about it? You've tried everything." Robin was the brains of the whole team, so to say, the leaded, and he didn't have a single idea how to fix it.

"I'll think of something." Beast Boy's voice was small, but determined, his head bowed. He looked so broken, and all Robin wanted to do was find a way to make things right. To end everyone's hurt over this. Beast boy scouped up samples of each unique element in the area.

"Cyborg has already checked everything there is to check, if there was anything he would have found it." Robin didn't know what to say to console his hurting friend. It even made his heart skip a bit to see his friend this way.

"Well maybe he missed something. Maybe there is something new here." Beast boy turned, desperation clearly written on his face. The two of them headed back to the tower with samples for Cyborg.

Back at the tower Cyborg sat at the computer in his room, entering data on the white villain. The titans had all agreed that it would be a great idea to keep a record of their enemies and weaknesses, after the battle with the brotherhood of evil they thought this would make things a little easier. The rest of the team had all snuck off to their room to nurture each of their wounds while Cyborg hastily entered all of the data. He had recorded each second of the fight, and attached the video to the file before hitting save and shutting it down. He leaned back with his arms behind his head just as his door opened.

"Cyborg…" The green titan trailed off, not sure how to ask the favor of his friend.

"What is it, Grass stain?" Cyborg's favorite nickname for the green shifter. As he turned in his chair to face his friend, he noticed what he had in his hands. "You visited her again, didn't you? Couldn't take no for an answer." He knew his friend all too well for that. Beast Boy couldn't let this go, it was just a part of who he was; determined and stubborn. "So what do you have?"

Beast Boy quietly handed him the collection of bags of dirt, cooled lava, and rock. "Something isn't right, I know it and I'm going to fix it." Cyborg simply nodded and turned his chair back to the computer. His green friend was hurting, and if it meant analyzing what he had been brought to show him there was nothing to be done, then he would do it. Beast Boy needed to move on with his life, and maybe this was the answer he finally needed.

"Give me some time, grass stain." Cyborg's door slid closed, giving him the privacy he needed to collect data. He didn't question his green friend, didn't bother to remind him that he had done every test possible already. Beast Boy knew that and that wouldn't help him move on nor was it what he would want to hear.

On the other side of the door, Beast Boy took a deep breath before returning to his room. "Don't worry, Terra, I'll fix everything."


	2. Fire and Ice

**Chapter 2: Fire and Ice**

* * *

_Tic… Toc…. Tic…. Toc…. _The sound continued to repeat itself over and over throughout the silent tower. Each of the Titans all slept soundly, not a care in the world now that the Brotherhood of Evil was disbanded. All except for Beast Boy, whose thoughts moved at one hundred miles an hour as he struggled to silence his worries, which were all focused on Terra. _"My tests came back inconclusive. BB, there was nothing to find. Maybe that wasn't Terra you saw, or maybe it is but I don't think so at this point. I don't see how she would have been able to come back to life. Maybe her statue broke or someone stole it and the "Terra" you saw was a long lost relative. Maybe it was a robot like the Slade you ran into at the amusement park turned out to be." _Beast Boy replayed Cyborg's words in his head yet again, knowing none of them were the case this time. This time Terra lost her memories, and that's just what it was. Beast boy didn't know how or why, but he just knew that was the case.

"Terra!" _Beast Boy tried to yell for her, but he found his voice suddenly didn't word. He tried yet again, to no avail. The changeling watched in horror as the blonde girl in the orange and black clothing slipped away from her. She glided on rock, controlled by her powers, into the center of the lava as another large shake knocked everyone else to their knees. He tried to reach for her desperately, wanting to tell her she couldn't sacrifice her life, but found he could not move. All Beast boy could do was watch in sad horror as she began to turn to stone. He knew, at that point, he would never see her again…_

Beast boy's nightmare ended suddenly as he woke with a start, heart racing and sweat dripping down his brow. He had fallen asleep, he realized, but only for about 45 minutes. With a frustrated sigh he ripped the covers off and swung his feet over the side. There would be no sleeping tonight, so why even try. After slipping on a simple shirt, Beast boy left his room as well as the tower, and morphed into a large hawk. While in this form Beast Boy relied even more heavily on his animal instincts than he usually would, finding it relaxing not to think as he enjoyed the relaxation of flight. He flew like this for nearly a half hour before noticing something was off. The city below him suddenly seemed eeiry, like something just wasn't right. The large predator took a sharp turn, circling back from an instinct to avoid danger, but the human in Beast Boy made him turn once more, to face it head on. With the precise eyes of the large bird, Beast Boy spotted four men hunting down another man. Gang activity, he must have been in _part_ of town. It occurred to Beast Boy, that while he had been so focused on the free feeling of his flight, he hadn't paid a single ounce of attention to where he was going.

The bird sounded a warning cry that caused every man below him to turn their heads, they each knew better than it normal for such a predator to be in these parts. Common sense, however, was a trait they clearly lacked as they turned their attention back on the task at present. Beast Boy swopped low then, diving at one of their heads in final warning. This warning spooked the men, causing them to turn their back on their target and focus their eyes on the sky. "Damn it Jim, let's call this off! I've got a bad feeling about this." The other men scolded the man who spoke up, and continued to look overhead. Beast Boy had taken to the shadows, now in the form of a very large panther, and sounded another warning growl to the men, this time spooking their target and sending him off. "Their goes our heads now, thanks to you Marvin! We're all screwed now!" One man shouted at his friend angrily, though they didn't move from their spot and shouts continued to grow. Jumping from his position, Beast Boy landed without a sound, and silently stalked his prey until he was less than a few yards away and caught their attention. The men stood, frozen in fear. They knew better than for it to be normal for a cat like that to be in these parts. Beast Boy growled again, this time advancing on the men before him. Chaos broke out and the next thing he knew, fire arms were pulled out and shots fired on him. As the bullets approached, Beast Boy shifted forms into a small but quick rodent. This sparked even more pandemonium amongst the men, and before they knew it Beast Boy was upon them, now in his human for but with animalistic features. "Run now. Don't _ever _come back. And stay away from him or I will know." His voice was deep and gruff, completely out of characteristic for him. Beast Boy didn't know it, but his mental state was beginning to effect his shifting as well as her personality. The men fled the scene, leaving small puddles in their wake. Taking the form of the hawk, Beast Boy flew quickly back to the tower.

"The day is one of quite gloriousness! The sun is shining ever so brightly and the air is so warm! Friends we must go out and have one of those picnics again!" Starfire's enthusiasm rang through the room, and everyone stared at her.

"Ya know Star, sometimes I forget how much of a morning person you are." Cy sat on the couch, using the television as a computer as he ran information over, doing research on crime rates and recent gang activities to fill time. Since the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, things had really quieted down, and Cyborg and Robin were starting to grow restless. Beast Boy walked in the room, looking like hell, and sat at the table not even bothering to get the mountain of food he normally would. Raven peeked an eye open from her meditation, and raised an eye brow.

"What's with you?" She asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Her concentration was broken by his sulking. Beast boy simply played it off as the lack of sleep, and Raven knew best not to push, nor did she care all that much.

"Look at this, guys." Cyborg pulled up a video he had found on a news channel. The reporter stood amongst shipping crates as he spoke of a gang assassination that was interrupted by a strange animal that witnesses struggled to describe. The gang members, now in custody and under mental evaluation, had been hired to assassinate the head of a rival gang's young son, age sixteen. The son is now in protective custody and a police investigation as to the wild animal is now underway. The reporter grew silent as the video came to an end. Cyborg shut the computer off and the television showed a view of water, as if it were now a window. Each team member's eyes fell on Beast Boy, immediately knowing it was him.

"Explain." Robin's voice was clearly riddled with anger and frustration.

"Why should I? What's so wrong with stopping a murder?" Beast Boy clearly felt alienated, and reacted defensively.

"You acted without thinking! Without back up and alone! What if they had guns? We work as a team, not as vigilantes. If you had seen something you call it in! You know better than-"Robin was interrupted by Beast Boy, now angry.

"If I had waited for back up that kid would be dead! I didn't do anything wrong." Beast Boy was visibly angry. He didn't see how he was in the ground, though he did admit he acted without thinking, but waiting for the rest of the team would have meant the kid's blood on his hands.

"It doesn't matter. We are a team, and we act as one, fight as one. We do not go on solo missions, we do not act without thinking." Robin stood up, putting his clenched hands on the table as he spoke through his teeth.

"_Enough!_" Raven shouted at her team members who seemed to be losing control of their emotions. "Beast Boy fought alone and he shouldn't have but now it's done and over and there is nothing you can do to change it. He got lucky. End of story."

Before anyone else could react to her outburst, the tower's alarm went off.

"Titans, trouble!"

Screams sounded downtown as crowds of people ran through the streets, fleeing their attackers. Two men dressed in red and purple costumes were wreaking havoc on the city. Behind them was a wake of destruction, some burning buildings, over turned cars, frozen windows, all the works. One of the attacks launched fire at another building, while the other froze everything in his path. The pair laughed as more buildings caught fire and windows shattered from the cold.

"You two really need a better sense of humor!" Robin's voice came from above them, and looking up the two criminals found the Teen Titans perched on a low-rise building off to their right. An attack mixed with fire and ice launched at the Titans, throwing the team in action. "Titans, go!" Robin's usual catchphrase didn't even register with the Titans, as they had already begun their assault of Starbolts, cannon fire, hexes, and explosives. One of the attackers used his ice to create a make shift shield until it melted under the heat from Starfire and Cyborg's attacks. A screech over head was followed by a large mammoth falling on the two attackers, pinning them down. The mammoth's eyes widened as the one with fire abilities warmed himself up under the mammoth's feet, burning the bottom of his feet. Beas Boy transformed into a bird form and flew off, dodging an attack of ice balls.

Having Beast Boy's back, Starfire launched cover fire at the two attackers, hitting them with enough successive starbolts to cause smoke to rise. The team stopped and waited for the smoke to disappear. When it did, it revealed that the two attackers had vanished. The team joined each other in the middle of the street with frowns on their face. "Well that was easy." Raven frowned, something seeming off.

Behind them, two laughs were heard before they were once again assaulted with a mixture of ice and fire attacks. Starfire and Raven were imprisoned in ice while Cyborg and Robin where hit with fire attacks. Beast Boy flew high to avoid the attacks while Starfire and Raven melted themselves out and Robin protected himself and his teammate with his cape, which seemed to be fire resistant, but eventually caught fire. Cyborg attacked from behind his friend, ceasing the onslaught of fire as his friend worked to put himself out. Robin ran then, coming up with a quick but sloppy plan. Just as the fire enemy was about to attack he jumped, landing on his back and causing him to fall. As the fire enemy fell, his attack hit his friend, putting out his ice and rendering him powerless.

"Azarath Matrion Zinthos!" A black orb swallowed the remaining attacker, trapping him in fireproof containment.

In a matter of minutes the Titans handed the assailants over to the police and returned home to their tower.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter I struggled with a little more, but as I've almost completely finished plotting this story now it should get better. I do plan on this being a shorter story since I'm not good with doing all kinds of fillers or fluff. In the next chapter you'll see Terra, so that'l get things moving along.**

**Thanks for reading! A review would be much appreciated. Xo!**


End file.
